


A walk in Sydney

by Yohao88



Category: Free!
Genre: Australia, Canon Compliant, M/M, Post Road to the World, Post-Canon, Sydney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yohao88/pseuds/Yohao88
Summary: Haru goes on a short holiday to visit Rin in Sydney, but, unlike a couple years before, being so close and alone in that distant land proves... frustrating.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	A walk in Sydney

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired to and by this pic I drew some time ago. * clears throat *

It was just a drink.

Just a stupid drink.

Seriously?

Haru could only frown and glare at Rin, when he asked him if he could have a taste of the soda he was carrying in his hand, the other busy holding Winnie’s leash.

They were taking her out for a walk. Rin would do that, once in a while, when he visited Lori and Russell, and since Haru was there on a little vacation, they took the chance to go together. After some important races, they both had time to relax and using it to meet in Sydney at last sounded like a nice idea.

At least till a few days before Haru’s departure.

Haru surely couldn’t speak for Rin, so he didn’t know – or didn’t want to know – if it was the same for him, but he couldn’t ignore the way he felt when hanging out with him anymore, be it via phone, video chat or real life. Real life especially. When he saw Rin’s happy face at the airport, the first thing he could do was throwing his backpack at him, so that Rin couldn’t see how red his cheeks had become, at least for one second. He told the airport guy he was there for some sightseeing, but Rin definitely was the only sight he cared to see in that country.

He started properly acknowledging he had feelings for him during the time Rin spent in Tokyo for the All Japan Championship. Not that he didn’t know already. He was just tired of pretending he didn’t.

That and Rin himself clearly trying to be closer to him turned his life into a mess to this very day.

He had been in Sydney for eight days out of ten, by now. Rin could show him the city a bit better, they spent a good amount of time swimming even if they were supposed to be on a break and today they paid a visit to Lori and Russell, who looked more than happy to see the both of them at their door again. Lori said she was going to prepare a huge dinner for them, so they took Winnie out for a walk in the meantime.

Haru insisted on holding the leash and Rin gladly let him. He missed walking a dog. It had been so long since the last time. Plus, it was a good distraction from that whole Rin disaster.

Not for long, though: since it was summer, at some point he got thirsty, Rin took him to a fast-food to let him order something, asked for a sip a while after and here they were.

If even such a simple and ordinary request could make his face go on fire, he really was in a lot of trouble.

He maybe saw Rin hesitating a little after he asked, but it was surely because he was acting too weird. He couldn’t help it, but he couldn’t even tell him why.

He found himself staring a bit too intensely at his friend parting his lips to take the straw in his mouth and it was as if someone hit his stomach with a scorching hot punch. Or… his lower abdomen, to be more honest.

He barely resisted the urge to slap his own face. That gesture would have just made things worse, no matter how much he needed to get a grip of himself.

His platonic feelings for Rin, in fact, were _not_ his main source of discomfort. Rin messing with his heart was not enough. He had to mess with his hormones too and… He really had no clue how he managed to sleep in his bed with him for all the previous nights.

_They had already slept on the same bed._

That was what Rin told his beloved guest – and mainly himself – the first night he had Haru staying over at his apartment in Sydney, though it did not mean he was ok with it.

Actually… he was as ok as he wasn’t, from many points of view, starting from the one that featured him wishing Haru was not just a friend. All the rest, that is to say how much frustration sharing the apartment with him was causing… yeah… that was not so nice.

He invited Haru over. He knew Haru was free and what better opportunity to nonchalantly ask him to come to Sydney to have an excuse to spend some time with him, just the two of them?

He was hopeless.

He couldn’t even remember the first time he had to admit he was in love with Haru. Years ago for sure. However, there was no way he could tell him, even if he knew Haru liked being with him.

Especially during this trip, he saw him blush a lot, now and then. There was a chance he knew why: maybe inviting him there was a little too much. Maybe, no matter how dense Haru looked, he understood he was harboring feelings for him and that made him uncomfortable and embarrassed.

If that was the case… well… there wasn’t much to do. Just… pretending, as usual.

Really. He could go through the past week only by constantly repeating in his head that he and Haru were just friends and nothing was ever going to happen.

He felt like an idiot. What was he even hoping for?

The best he could do was making sure Haru had fun during his holiday. God, he even took him to a place for dinner just because he knew they had mackerel on the menu. Maybe that move was a bit too obvious…?

Winnie coming with them was somehow relaxing him a little, since Haru seemed to be so adorabl-- so _intensely_ focused on the little dog, but in any case he was so tense he even forgot he was actually quite thirsty and he bought nothing for himself after taking Haru to a fast-food for a drink.

Without thinking too much, he asked him if he could have a sip and only after asking, of course, he realized that was quite embarrassing. He almost thought about not doing it, but that would have seemed even stranger.

Punching indirect kiss thoughts at the bottom of his brain was more difficult than expected. It also felt and sounded perverted enough, now that he, not a manga or a movie character, was the one doing such a thing. That he really wanted to kiss Haru was no news to him, but…

When he raised his head, Haru was glaring at him. His cheeks were red again. Maybe he really thought he was going for an indirect kiss. Was Haru that conscious of his feelings for him? Was he at all?

Why were they both so awkward?!

After all those days sticking together, a stupid straw was the last drop. Red faced and silent, they walked back to Lori and Russell’s place making sure to look in opposite directions. Being together like that was too much to handle.

“What happened to you guys?” was Lori’s perplexed question when she opened the door to let them in.

“N-nothing at all!” Rin just screamed barging in to get away from Haru.

Lori knew about his crush. That was why he was not too uncomfortable being so embarrassed in her presence. He just couldn’t bear being in that state next to Haru. He was so desperate that confessing didn’t sound like the end of the world anymore, rather a relief, maybe.

What was supposed to be a peaceful holiday was really stressing them more than weeks of intensive training.

Only one thing was worse than all that. A little thought, dancing around both their heads, timidly telling them that _maybe_ they were not the only ones feeling something for the other. All those days spent together, far from friends and family that had always mellowed the tension between them – and were also a drive not to make it more evident – made that question become so loud that now only the fear of being wrong was standing in the way.

That evening, they got home almost in silence. Walking through that door after such a day was at least twice more difficult than usual. Doing it meant they were completely alone within those walls till the following day. And after eight days spent with such a turmoil inside of them, that was considerably nerve-racking.

Rin put his keys near the entrance, peeking for a second towards Haru a few steps in front of him, just to see he turned towards him in that same moment as well. They both looked away, feeling their faces getting hot another time.

“D-do you want to go first?” Rin asked, pointing at the bathroom with his thumb. He had to get rid of him at least for some minutes.

“Uh… ok…” Haru nodded, feeling then the need to clear his throat.

What was with them, that evening? It was bad, before, but not _this_ bad.

After being done with his shower, Haru headed towards the sofa, where he slumped while Rin took his place in the other room. His face was still red. He must have spent at least half a day with his face on fire. That was a new record. He was surprised enough he didn’t feel the need to jerk off while in the shower. The sexual tension he went through, especially during the last 24h, was really starting to take a toll on him.

He slapped away any thought of Rin possibly getting off in the shower right now. Making that image clearer was the last thing he needed.

Throwing the towel away to let some more air soothe his cheeks, he turned on the TV. He needed a distraction. Any other human being, in the flesh or not, in the room with them was surely better than nothing.

He had been zapping for only ten minutes or so, when he heard Rin coming back with a “Aaah, I needed that!”. The fridge opened, then closed, a few steps and finally Rin plopped down next to him with a bounce and a bottle of water in his hand.

“Anything interesting?”

Haru changed the channel another time. “Not so far, no.”

He decided to stop on a random movie, not because he wanted to watch it, just to pretend to watch something, anything that could distract him from the presence next to him.

Rin felt no different, while drinking some more water. Having something so fresh go down his body was good, considering how hot he was feeling. Maybe a movie was a good idea.

Or maybe it was just frigging pointless.

They were neither talking nor moving, but it wasn’t hard to understand they weren’t focused on the monitor at all. They were at least forty centimeters apart, yet it felt as if they were arm to arm. The whole room was screaming _There’s no one but you two in here!_ and that was almost deafening them. They were so tremendously conscious of their presence next to each other that they were going mad.

They could feel it, in any little movement, in the way they were breathing, or just… existing.

It was so overwhelming that at some point Haru just turned off the TV with a sigh, since clearly none of them was paying attention.

“I… will sleep on the sofa, after all.”

Ending the sentence like that should have made no sense to Rin, but _he knew_ Rin knew why he said that. He wasn’t able to sleep next to him. Not anymore. Not today. Not while feeling like that.

“O-ok…” Rin mumbled, putting his bottle next to the TV just to… do anything aside from speaking to him. He surely loved having Haru on his bed, but that was exactly why it was better not to.

Their feelings were all over the room. It was almost suffocating.

And they stoically decided not to act on them.

Haru stood up, determined to get to the fridge even just to put some distance between him and Rin, but in doing so he put a hand on the sofa in the same moment Rin moved his own on the same spot. As soon as their fingers brushed together, they pulled back as if hit by an electric shock.

“S-sorry,” Haru whispered, his eyes widened, almost scared.

“N-no problem.” Rin heard his voice coming out quite raspy. He rushed to look away. His heart was about to kill him.

Their faces were red again, but this time they knew they were in the same state.

Haru was still standing next to Rin, unable to move. The tension was overwhelming, yet he couldn’t remain there. It took him quite some strength to just take a step away.

“I’m… taking some water, then I’ll sleep, I think.”

But he couldn’t even leave the sofa behind that he felt Rin grabbing his hand all of a sudden.

Rin himself stared surprised at what he had just done.

“Haru…” he could just whisper, looking down at the floor. He didn’t even know what he wanted to do or say exactly. His body moved before he could control it.

He tightened his catch around Haru’s hand, hoping to figure out what to do next soon.

Haru could just stare at him, almost panicked, his face burning, his heart threatening to jump out of his mouth.

There was no way they couldn’t realize what was going on between them, in this moment, yet they were stuck like idiots, frozen by fear and old appearances.

People say you see your whole life in front of you, when you are about to die. If that was the case, they were probably going to die from so much tension, considering how all the time they had spent together was running at an incredible speed by them, now. All those years, such a long friendship, not without bad times, that however only brought them even closer.

They were at an impasse. Past or future? Their present right now depended on that answer.

A difficult one indeed.

“Haru…” Rin pronounced his best friend’s name again, his voice trembling. Just his name was enough to make a mess of him. He wasn’t strong enough to resist what was going on in that moment any longer.

Pulling Haru towards him just as needed, he lightly leant his head to his hip, closing his eyes.

Haru stared at him, clueless about what to do. Both his and Rin’s hand were sweaty from how nervous they were, but he sat down next to him. He couldn’t let Rin being the only one reaching out.

As he did that, Rin bumped his forehead on his shoulder, to avoid showing him his face. Why? Because it was embarrassingly red? Because his eyes were now full of tears? Because there was no telling what would have happened if they looked at each other?

It was incredible how safe it felt, being so far from home, so far from a place where people knew them, where it was hard to change, a place that was not so open about… everything they hid into their hearts till that very moment.

Haru felt Rin grabbing his sleeve, tightly. He had a feeling he was crying. Asking for the reason was not needed. Not if Rin was as absurdly happy of being there with him as he was.

He kept telling himself he was just hoping in vain for anything to happen, during that trip, during those last days with Rin, but the truth was that he _knew_ something was going to happen. They both knew. It was why they met there. It was a silent agreement. It was so obvious and inevitable it was almost painful.

That realization made Haru grit his teeth. They wasted a whole week drowning in pride and fear and…

And that had been the best week of their life. This _two days left_ ultimatum being effective so late wasn’t neither surprising nor wrong. It could have been only one day. It also could have not happened at all. Instead here he was, together with the one he loved for so long and the courage to tell him. It wasn’t so bad.

Lifting his shaky arms, he pulled Rin closer, embracing him, feeling him grabbing his shirt with what sounded like a little sob.

Rin repeated his name, feebly, holding even tighter onto him.

Saying goodbye to their being just friends felt indeed more than incredible.

And relieving, most of all.

Haru heard Rin chuckle, probably for that same thought, and he stroke his back, smiling.

Rin circled his shoulders nuzzling against his neck. He was finally allowed not to let him go. He couldn’t believe it.

Pulling back, he raised his head, wiping his tears and sniffing. “I had to make you come all the way here.”

Haru giggled. “It was rather expensive, so take responsibility.”

They smiled at each other, unsure about what to do or say, but it didn’t take long to realize that not only all the tension from before was still there, somehow, but also that now there was suddenly nothing left to resist.

The thought was as scary as it was alluring.

Their smiles faded out, more and more as they grew conscious of how they were focusing on each other’s lips. Before even noticing, they had started coming closer. Their mouths were so dry that swallowing only served to let them be sure that was not just a weird dream.

Haru could only vaguely recall how he yearned for those lips just a few hours ago, before bringing a hand behind Rin’s head and finally pulling him into a kiss.

It was more something like vigorously pressing their lips together, but it was already enough to make their head spin. They were breathing fast, through their noses, taking then a deeper lungful of air just to slot their mouths together a second time. All that felt unbelievable.

Inhibition quickly slipping out of them, when Haru soon felt Rin’s tongue nosing in, he just welcomed it with his own, savouring how good his partner tasted and felt while tightening his catch around his chest.

That was way better than his wildest dreams. He was almost tempted to believe that was actually just another dream, after all those years longing for all this to happen, but _because_ it felt so unreal, he could be sure that was reality. He and Rin, alone in Australia, completely free to show each other how much they craved for this very moment.

Grabbing Rin’s shirt, Haru fell back on the sofa, dragging him down. His hands pinned at his sides, Rin kept kissing him, hunger and desire getting the best of them both in no time. It was already more than clear they couldn’t and didn’t want to stop there.

Having just two days left to be together was indeed an incredibly useful circumstance.

Panting through that fiery kiss, Haru fumbled to find the hem of Rin’s shirt, sliding his hands under it to feel his skin, his muscles, his shoulder blades moving as Rin too started to feel him under his clothes. Just his hand caressing his abdomen made him shudder. He wrapped him in his legs, trying to pull him down because he really wanted to feel how hard he was. That damn sofa was too small.

A moan escaped his lips when Rin started touching his nipples. “I want to go to your bed,” he gasped, immediately blocked by another kiss.

Right after, Rin got up, grabbing his hand to make him stand as well, and he dragged him to his room, where Haru wasted no time and deprived him of his shirt. He wanted to touch him so bad he was going crazy.

They didn’t even stop to turn on the light, but the one coming from the living room was enough to enjoy even the view.

Rin reached for Haru’s lips again even before his shirt fell to the ground. Grabbing Haru’s hips, he pressed him against his body, gladly feeling his groin as swollen by desire as his was. He stripped him of his shirt as well, then they went for their trousers and underwear almost at the same time, stumbling on them before falling on the big bed they spent so many maddening nights on.

Haru slid backwards towards the middle of the mattress, dragging Rin with him, still kissing him avidly. He wrapped his chest and his waist in his arms. Their bodies felt so hot against each other. There wasn’t the water of a pool cooling them down, keeping them apart. He had never thought the day he was glad not to be surrounded by water would have come.

Finally able to feel him to his heart’s desire, Haru spread his legs, letting Rin grind against him. It felt so good it was almost absurd to think they could surely feel even better.

The need to touch each other was by now unbearable. Panting and moaning on their lips, they reached their erections, starting to pump and move into each other’s hands, and it was all gasps and slick, suffocating wet kisses and frantic strokes till they both came with a loud lament.

They stared mesmerized into each other’s eyes. Their hearts were almost exploding and their lungs were hungry for air, but all that was not nearly enough yet.

Still panting, Rin watched Haru gasp as he started stroking him again, their cum making it even easier as he quickly brought him to hardness again with his hand. He then slid down, looking hungrily at Haru's erection before taking it in his mouth without thinking twice.

Haru flinched, but stayed still as much as he could, spreading his legs, as Rin was stroking and sucking on him with barely no patience and the only intent to make him come again, hardly refraining from jerking off while doing so by grabbing Haru's thigh with his free hand.

Haru stared at him, moving up and down on his groin. It was almost hard to breathe. He had unloaded just a few seconds before and he was already on the verge of ecstasy.

He started shifting his hips, because staying still was a torture, but moving, somehow, inside Rin like that made all that feel even more intense. He was afraid to thrust in, but he was already in a terrible state even without doing so. Between Rin’s hand at his base and his mouth working on his tip, he didn’t know what felt better.

Breathing heavily, he watched Rin’s saliva sliding down his fingers. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Rin, I'm gonna come!” he panted, desperate.

Rin let go of him just enough to gasp a strained “Feel free.”

He then took him in his mouth again and, understanding that was where he wanted him to come, Haru grabbed tightly onto the sheets, enjoying Rin eating him out like that, doing his best not to thrust into his mouth.

When he however inevitably started moving even more, towards Rin and the pleasure he was giving him, Rin encouraged him by further intensifying his strokes.

As soon as Haru felt him sliding his hand between his butt cheeks, almost crying out from pleasure, uncaring of how embarrassing he was sounding and absurdly turned on by the very thought of what would have happened in a second, he gave out a strained “I'm c-- Ah!”, right before lifting his hips, as he came, shaking and moaning, into Rin’s mouth.

Rin immediately let him go, swallowing without thinking for too long if doing it or not. He rapidly stood up, almost as a reflex, almost to get away from such an exciting situation, wiping his mouth and observing Haru, now lying on the bed in front of him, looking back at him, his legs spread, still a bit winded.

Haru took a good look at his friend’s whole body. He couldn’t believe Rin was able to hold back after what they just did. He was so hard it had to hurt, but he could definitely understand and share his shock in front of what had just happened.

Still, he wanted to give him something back.

Getting up, he crawled on the bed, grabbing Rin’s arm and pulling him closer.

“Come here.”

Kneeled on the bed’s edge, he ignored Rin’s surprised expression and, grabbing his hips, he took his erection into his mouth as well, starting to suck on it as if it was the infamous drink he had that same afternoon. He couldn’t deny that was what his brain was more or less thinking about, when he saw Rin closing his lips around that straw. By now he wasn’t even ashamed by the thought.

Rin stood there trying to keep as quiet as possible to chill down his mood and body a little, his hands on Haru's shoulders. Haru's black hair was occasionally tickling his belly. Did even Haru feel so good while he was doing the same thing to him? He hoped so, because that was feeling amazing. He was trying to breathe as calmly as pleasure let him, but it was hard not to just beg Haru to make him cum.

As if watching him move back and forth around his length wasn’t enough, Haru soon decided to disrupt that apparent calm by starting to caress first his hip bones, then his groin with his thumbs, just to slide down to his inner thighs, then their back, grabbing the bottom of his butt cheeks to keep him into place, all that while clearly enjoying exploring his body.

Rin’s eyes, however, were still firmly focused on his partner’s mouth, his ears on the noises his movements were causing. Almost every time he pictured himself and Haru in a sexual situation, it was… the classic one. He yearned to be inside of Haru – or… viceversa, he honestly did not care – but this final outcome surprised him a little. He wanted Haru so much that he did what felt easier at the moment. And he couldn’t say that was disappointing.

Staying still or breathing evenly was starting to be troubling. Haru was going at him in the same way he was kissing him a while ago. Just remembering about how wet that kiss ended up being sent shivers together with a rush of adrenaline through all his body. He was quite sure he couldn’t get more aroused than he already was, but apparently he was wrong. Giving up trying to hold back, he brought a hand to Haru’s head, caressing his hair.

“Do you…” He had to grit his teeth for a second, since Haru’s tongue just did something that felt quite good. “… think I can move?”

Haru did not stop to reply, but he moved one hand, adjusting it around Rin's length so that Rin could move without chocking him and he could suck without Rin slipping completely out of his catch.

Rin placed both hands on Haru's head, caressing his hair as he tried his best not to move too much, trusting in Haru's hand and mouth with a stable rhythm, yet delicately enough.

Being able to do that, though, made that experience double in pleasure and Rin soon found himself dangerously close to his orgasm, so much it became impossible not to move more vigorously.

As Haru noticed it, he grabbed his butt cheeks with his free hand, to hold him more into place and to let him move as he wanted. It was hard to do that in sync, so he stopped sucking, but began to jerk him off with his hand, in which Rin started to thrust faster, with Haru occasionally sucking and licking as much as he got the chance to.

That rapid pace sent Rin over the edge in a matter of seconds. He wanted to come so bad, so much he didn’t care about Haru not holding him in his mouth anymore. Haru had now leant his head to his hips, watching more than closely, his warm, excited breath hitting his skin at every thrust.

Rin kept caressing his hair, his neck, his shoulders, panting heavily, feeling Haru holding him tight. Understanding he was at his limit, he took the hand stroking him in his own, letting the both of them move together, feeling Haru gasping almost as much as him against the base of his erection. He was so close. They were so close. Not only physically, at last.

That sweet sensation was the final drop. With one last couple of deeper thrusts, Rin clung to Haru's head, still at his hips level, coming in Haru's hand and against his body with a loud gasp.

As soon as that happened, Haru let him go, to hug his body and hold him tight, kissing his abdomen, listening to his labored breath and his own heart beating into his chest and temples. It was such a good way to feel alive.

They remained like that till Rin recovered enough air and consciousness to be able to understand where they even were. He caressed Haru's hair while Haru did the same with his back and legs.

“Sorry…” he whispered, referring to the sticky mess on Haru's neck and chest.

Haru shook his head, nuzzling against his abdomen. “Don't worry.” That said, he kissed his hip right next to his by now satisfied and soft length.

“Let me clean up a bit.”

He headed to the bathroom, using the shower while Rin made do with his sink, going out before him.

By the time Haru washed his skin, what had just happened managed to sink into both of them for good. As he went back to Rin waiting for him, still naked, sat on his bed, some embarrassment did show up, but it was quickly compensated by the sweet, slightly awkward smile they exchanged once in front of each other.

Haru slid on the bed again, next to Rin, who lied down on a side, to face him. Rin was the first to bring a hand to Haru’s body, pulling him closer, but Haru soon followed, lightly caressing his cheek with his thumb.

They stared at each other in blissful silence, still astounded by all that had happened that night.

At some point, Rin couldn’t help but tenderly giggle. “We definitely have to meet up more often,” he said, jokingly, making Haru chuckle. He then moved forward, hugging him and clinging to his chest. “Do you really have to go home so soon?”

Haru smiled, sweetly. “I fear so,” he whispered caressing his hair and breathing into it. “So make sure to come back to Japan as soon as you can.”

“I will.”

“Good.”

“But only if I can stay at your place.”

Haru laughed again. “That goes without saying.”

“Meanwhile, while you are here, can we…” Rin paused, sinking then his face into Haru’s chest. “… sleep like this every day?”

“Uh?”

Rin held Haru more tightly, slightly embarrassed, now. “I mean… not necessarily… doing _that_.” He curled up a bit more. “Just… I just want to be close to you, not even clothes in the way. I don't care if we just lie down all day doing nothing. I just want…” His voice broke down a little. “I just want you.”

Hearing those words, Haru widened his eyes surprised, but he then smiled sweetly, hugging him back and kissing his head. “If you hadn't asked, I would have.” He kissed him again. “Sure. As many times as you want.”

Rin curved his lips, raising his head. “There’s going to be an uproar when you go back.”

“Do you think I’ll tell them after only two days?”

“What _two days_? What about the last eight days or something?”

Haru snickered. “You mean years.”

“Oh, is that a confession?” Rin giggled.

“You just needed an excuse to stay at my place whenever you are in Tokyo.”

“Yes and I think I found the best one.”

With a loving smile, they kissed one another, falling asleep with the certainty that nothing, not even a whole ocean could ever keep them apart and that spending their lives next to each other was not going to be just a dream anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> What to say...? They can't keep their hands off each other.  
> Hope you liked it!! Thanks for reading!!!! ~♥♫


End file.
